The present invention concerns a garment capable of deflecting electromagnetic fields arising from outside sources.
At present there are no examples in the clothing field of garments that deflect 5 electromagnetic fields.
The need to produce this type of garment has arisen recently precisely because the quantity of electromagnetic waves to which the human body is exposed has risen considerably.
In the home environment we are continually bombarded by electromagnetic fields originating from radio transmitters and receivers that propagate waves in the radiofrequency range, from liquid crystal displays of various items of electronic equipment and above all phosphorus screens of televisions that transmit electromagnetic waves at a frequency concentrated around 900 GHz.
In the working environment we are often obliged to stay constantly in front of the monitor of a computer which, like a television set, transmits electromagnetic waves at a frequency around 900 GHz.
Outdoors it often happens that we pass near high voltage power cables and these too give off electromagnetic waves. Furthermore, there has recently been a strong development of the GSM cellular telephone network resulting in a considerable spread in the use of cellular telephones and these also emit electromagnetic waves around a frequency of 15 GHz.
Recent medical studies have ascertained that any charge of an electrical or electromagnetic nature that is absorbed the human body impairs the cellular balance of the chondrioma. The chondrioma is a cellular structure formed by the chondriosomes which are cytoplasmic bodies in the form of granules, filaments and rods thought to be responsible for a major part of cell physiology.
The human body initially reacts by compensating for the cellular imbalances in the chondrioma caused by electromagnetic radiation, but in the long term these imbalances are no longer compensated and this causes poor cell physiology with consequent harmful effects on human health.
The object of the invention is to prevent such problems, providing a garment that is simple to make.
This object is achieved according to the invention, which provides, in one aspect, an electromagnetic field deflecting garment, comprising:
a conducting fabric edged with a lattice fabric;
an electronic circuit operably interconnected to said conducting fabric and said lattice fabric to form a closed circuit, wherein said electronic circuit is operable to dispel an electromagnetic signal received at said garment through a Joule effect.
Preferred embodiments of the invention appear from the dependent claims.
The garment according to the invention is made by means of a lattice-pattern conductive fabric -connected to an electronic circuit Said conductive fabric absorbs the electromagnetic fields and directs them towards the electronic circuit where they are dissipated through the Joule effect. The garment can act as a sort of Faraday cage discharging the electromagnetic signal to ground. The ground must obviously be understood as a virtual ground, since grounding of the circuit is achieved by means of a connection thereof to a cord of conductive material, acting as a groundplate.
Any parallel resonator characterized by a high cutting frequency so as to act as a low-pass filter and cut off all the signals at a frequency above said cutting frequency can be used as the electronic circuit.
It is possible to connect a micro-amperometer to the circuit capable of providing a measurement of the electromagnetic field present in whatever point the user happens to be. The user thus knows when his garment is absorbing and deflecting an electromagnetic field and knows the magnitude of said field.
Said garment is particularly useful for users who spend long periods in front of a television screen or who for reasons of work are subjected to the radiation of a computer monitor.
Furthermore the garment according to the invention can have a pocket especially for holding a cellular telephone so as to protect the user from the magnetic fields given off by said telephones.
Further characteristics of the invention will be made clearer by the detailed description that follows, referring to a purely exemplary and therefore non-limiting embodiment thereof, illustrated in the appended drawings, in which: